The Day Bella Broke
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: wouldn't you break if you had to do something you hated, everyday? Even if that meant you cut off all connection with your boyfriends family? Bella's Break of Barbie. Right from the beginning.
1. Prologue

The Day Bella Broke

Charlie said I should write down how it all happened, I think my talking to him a lot more is dazing him slightly but in all honesty, I don't know how it got to this, my not speaking to the Cullens. Well I do.. but I don't really want to get into it, its bizarre and now I think about it, pretty pathetic for both sides. I mean I am hurt, I feel used like a rag doll tossed aside whenever someone wants something from either Edward or me. What if I want to do stuff together? What if I don't just want to be left to be tormented by thoughts that I am definitely not good enough for him? What if I don't appreciate all the glares I get at school for simply being with him.  
>But, there is no point over thinking this, it has happened, I broke free of them. It hurts. I feel like I've lost a massive part of my life, and to be honest I have. Edward is my life, which means his family are really important too, however speaking of Edward... I honestly refuse to talk to him. He still comes and hugs me at night and kisses me Good Morning to keep me calm. Another form of control the man has over me. But...I did it. I, Isabella Marie Swan did it. I refused a vampire. And you know what? I, single handed, managed to scare them whilst I was at it. Try beating that one average human! Bella Swan can kick ass and be gracegul about it. I don't have to break any bones or rip someones head-<p>

Doctors notes:  
>Cause of accident was a failing of the patient multitasking, and tripping over her own shoelace into the road. Patient was twisted through the air, the driver said in his statement Miss Swan "looked like a ballerina before hitting the ground and crumpling up on the concrete like a bin bag" Patient is unstable, breathing is erratic. Swelling has caused issues as to see what is damaged. X-ray required. Miss Swan is suspected of having some cracked or broken ribs, her whole left leg broken from hip to ankle. Miss Swan's left arm is also showing signs of damage. Miss Swan is also showing signs of internal bleeding but the extent is not yet known.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

School was weird. I met this guy. I'll spare you the details – he is cute... okay. If you looked up "how to make you sure you're straight" his fingers would appear, if you tried to define "sex hair" his would come up... anyway... I'm worried he noticed me.

I've got work to catch up on. Since I may have not done it... I was too paranoid about him, he was staring at me, I caught him through my curtain of hair, and every move I made. He just... he was repulsed.

Day 2

... after I writing in this journal my diary entry, I had my work out and ready to do when Charlie asked if I could grab a few bits from the shop. I was so discreetly annoyed blah, blah blah, I walked to be more environmentally friendly, and I was scared that the truck was not going to start up again, I was pinning my hopes more on tomorrow morning than this afternoon blah blah blah; Forks is almost too green, isn't it? The way the greens interact with each other without over tiring the colour is something I can appreciate from Forks. Unfortunately by the time I reached the shop I was definitely catching myself muttering "Forks is much too green"

It was only when I was picking up the essentials Charlie had given me, along with some missing ingredients for dinner, to get there I started weaving through the isles... and... Edward Cullen was there. He looked all cute leaning his whole body on the shelf, whilst holding up fake blood that claimed to be "authentic" in smell and some ketchup. Confusion was all over his face. They were exactly the same... I pointed to the cheaper option for him.  
>"It works better" I managed to say, stutter free. He smiled at me and continued looking at them; I looked at him in confusion, his eyes flicked over the obvious prank tools and straight at me.<br>"Alice likes brands" he said with a secret smile of an unknown joke started creeping up the side of his face, and his eyes glittered with mischief at my confusion. "And I was just thinking of putting some of this" he indicated to the ketchup "in with her clothes. See if she noticed it was me rather than Emmett. I owe her one" I nodded at him; feeling embarrassed and went to brush past him. "Hey" he put his hand on my arm "thanks for the help. It'd be funnier if she thoroughly punishes Jasper than Emmett or I. Let alone Rose. Mum will be furious, but... I'll let you know how it goes as repayment, okay." He winked, then let go of my arm before settling the fake blood on the shelf and rolling the ketchup round in the palm of his hand, slender fingers closing over his decided purchase. I walked away, accident but not blush free. I was expecting a text, even though I don't have his phone number, I was expecting a facebook notification, even though I only labelled him as an acquaintance so he could therefore not really talk to me easily... I wanted contact from him last night, and there was nothing.

But... He actually did. I thought he just felt bad for me, but early this morning, before registration, there he was. He bounded up to me like I was one of his best friends; like I was a part of his reclusive family. I hadn't even seen him high five his best friends about the newest prank he had pulled on his sister or other family member/ school colleges yet. I was worried when I saw the micheievious glint in his eyes that's what he was doing with me, I waited anxiously for his tagline ... but when I saw his excited face, and his raised hand in a 'high five' gesture, I was praying he wasn't playing around.

Turns out he was not doing anything like that. The 'whoosh' of air that exited my lungs at the realisation surprised me slightly as Edward spoke "She thought it was Emmett" I smirked and high fived him.  
>"That's because he does twice as many pranks as you, right?" was all I could say. Edward gave a quick nod as it was succeeded by his laugh, "I'll catch you later Bella" he said, his chuckling ghosting the words as he jogged off to Emmett and Jasper, who had both just rounded the corner. Both looking slightly put out, but their faces lighting up when they saw Edward's face; the three boys have an ease between them that I am instinctively jealous of.<p>

I moved off toward my locker, quickly exchanging the heavy text books I would have the joy of carrying around the school building, and then to the car at the end of the day. As I leant over to put the books into my bag, my hair slid down and shielded me, I wasn't rushing with the task, and I found myself listening into nearby conversation, which unfortunately happened to be between people I knew. "I just thought it would be a laugh Emmett, I would be sorry for getting you in trouble.. But come on!" there was a small silence in the conversation as Emmett seemingly did not answer "anyway, when I buying the ketchup I discovered something quite interesting" Edward paused for a dramatic effect of sorts, capturing their interest before moving onto "and then that quiet girl, you know, Bella?"  
>"Oh, the librarian type who isn't a librarian?" Jasper's southern voice caressed my ears with Edward's velvety tones, and I found myself slowing down the process of entering the books into my bag further. The boys, it seems had stopped moving and stopped at Jasper's locker which is uncomfortably near mine.<br>"That's her; anyway we all agreed she was above us, right? Besides, that smell" again Edward drifted off, and I felt a pang go through me as I contemplated him meaning that I smell something awful. After showering every morning I would have thought my hygiene would not be something to worry about, but then again, maybe Edward and his family are just picky. I found my breath holding itself, whilst Edward took a deep breath in

"She totally started hitting on me"

Edwards confident voice reaches me through the curtain of hair, and my blush radiated from the tips of my ears to my chest, I quickly finished sorting my books as the boys conversation continued.  
>"Bella hitting on you? You fool! You were probably in the pet isle rather than sauces or some kind of fancy dress, poor girl was directing you" Emmett cooed at Edward.<br>"I was not in the wrong isle" he said defensively, and I could just about see from my peripheral vision that he was standing up taller, the same way gorillas do when they feel intimidated or intend to intimidate. My embarrassment was apparently not over for the day as Jasper pulled out his timetable and sniggered,  
>"well I have biology now... with Bella. I could always ask her for you?" Jaspers smirk seemed to make Edward... protective?<br>"Guys, to be fair... when she told me the cheaper one was cheaper and better..." Edwards defence seemed to trail off like it had not existed.  
>"Eddie, are you in luuuuurrrrrvvveee?" Emmett batted his eyelashes and leant in hands enclosed as if in prayer, as a loud snort erupted from me in the quietening corridor and I saw Edward freeze whilst Emmett and Jasper looked toward me in a slow motion, "Shiiii" Emmett started, but I looked at Jasper, and tried my best smile, cutting Emmett off mid blaspheme "See you in Biology Jasper, oh and I'm taking a liberty here, but I presumed you hadn't done the homework?" I watched his face fall from the smirk that had been creeping up for Edward's embarrassment "so I did it for you at your usual low but not noticeably critical standard. And only because we have an experiment this lesson. Hey Emmett, Edward. See you guys round"<p>

I left them then, confused at my own courageous attitude. I had biology, and followed the experiment through, ignoring Jaspers irritating fidgeting. The guilty expressions he kept throwing at me were nothing more than nail-bitingly awkward. It was only as I was quickly writing up bullet points for the homework task of making a detailed evaluation of the experiment that Jasper dared to lean towards me, gaining a better view of the board and whispered "Sorry", I purposefully screwed my eyebrows together.

"Sorry?" I casually repeated, trying to make him draw out the reasoning behind his apology, whilst I continued to scribble down notes. I saw him out of the corner of my eye open his mouth but he didn't seem to find the right words within the lesson, because as soon as the bell went, Jasper he closed his books, collected his bag and practically ran out the room. I watched him in amusement.

Unlike the majority of the student body and teachers, I have no qualms with staying behind school to do work. I looked continued with my bullet points whilst other students filed out of the room. I was numbering the points, planning on expanding on them when Mr. Banner called out "Have a good evening Bella" I smiled at him as he exited the room, and had to brush past someone hanging outside the door, I watched the door for signs of someone standing there. After enough time passed for me to feel ridiculous, I looked back down at my work and set myself onto the homework task. Expanding points can take a while, but because I'm ninja I found myself getting into the rhythm of concentration, of labelling describing, linking, and so on. I found myself half way down the list I had made, with slight disappointment that the homework task was apparently not challenging, yet again.

When I heard someone enter the room. I didn't think much of it, my brain was not screaming at me that I could be in danger, in fact I smiled to myself as I remembered a key word I was meant to include in an earlier point, and scribbled it in. It was only when I noticed that the person walking about the room had sat down next to me that I felt my senses go into hypersensitivity.

Through my curtain of hair I could see Edward Cullen nervously sitting next to me, fidgeting. He wasn't looking at me, but suddenly he looked straight at me, and I wasn't even looking directly at him. I let out a sigh "hey" he said softly addressing me, my grip on my pen increased, I deliberately left my hair down between us, and pushed my eyes back towards the homework, I hate leaving things unfinished it's messy.  
>"Hi" I replied, as I started the next step. An uncomfortable silence fell between us, as I forced myself to not look at him. A good ten unbearable minutes passed as I moved calmly on, my hand writing out things that I would much rather my brain was concentrating on. I could hear each breath, each sigh and the boy fidgeted like there was some kind of insect in his underwear... which let's be honest if you saw how many days a guy can get out of his underwear, you'd think there WAS something living in them. I used to daydream that the underpants would walk themselves to the dirty laundry and cry until they were cleaned.<p>

At the end of the ten minutes, I had run out of stages to write about, run out of homework to do, I certainly was not going to be doing Jaspers again. I only did it this week because I really wanted to do the experiment. I bent down to collect my bag and heard Edward an apprehensive breath in, for someone who is perceived to be the most popular person within the school, Edward is the most shy person I believe I have ever met... he beat Jasper easily. "Bella?" the question hovered in the air, and I let it settle whilst I packed my books away and tucked my hair behind my ear. I tried to get all that courage again, but it didn't want to be with me at that point, I don't blame it really... I mean... its Edward freaking Cullen! "Yeah?" was the most articulate response I managed out, but Edward seemed thankful for just recognition from me. At any other time I would have laughed, but at that particular time... half an hour ago. I could not laugh, I could only turn and look at him curiously.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what you heard earlier... and I swear... if I've offended you in any way" he trailed off looking embarrassed  
>"you've embarrassed me more than anything" I muttered loud enough for him to hear "and I think that you are pretty delusional in your assessment of girls within this schools. As are your friends. I am actually a librarian, and I go there after school, so I have to dress a certain way" I saw his mouth form a little 'o', "and you and your friends are at the top of the food chain at this school. You have every girl after you. I can't say you aren't good looking because you've used that since you were a child no doubt" he smirked as if remembering a time where he had used his gorgeous looks to get what he wanted. "Let me know if you need any more help with food pranks" I finished with a smile and started to walk off, out the classroom, down the corridor towards my locker to retrieve all those books... and do you know what happened? I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't even notice Edward calling down the corridor. I therefore did not see him leaning down to jokingly shout my name in my ear... so I therefore, when turning my head, did not know he was there... so it was not an intentional move to get my lips to ghost over his. We both seemed to freeze with him leaning over me. "I'm sorry" I said quietly, making our lips skim with the words, he took a deep breath in, and look straight at me, then closed his eyes and pressed his lips to mine... It was heaven.<p>

Day 20  
>Edward has been amazing, his encompassing arms that wrap around me block everything except him out. I can tell you right now diary, being held by him is the best thing in the world... well its second to kissing him<br>His control over my actions are surprising. I don't want to be like this; a chuckle rumbles through his chest moments before a small hand envelope over my arm and gives a slight tug. I look up at Edward, pleadingly. He chuckles out loud at me, and lets me go with his sister, with her sparkling eyes and beautiful clothes. "Today we're staying at home!" is all the insurance I get.  
>Four hours later, and the girls have internet shopped until I fell asleep behind them. I was woken up so that they could test new makeup and hair styles on me. I cave in easily to them. Who can refuse goddesses, and when Edward smiles at me like I'm the only thing that matters... why would I even consider telling them 'no' ?<p> 


End file.
